A Match Made in Hell (Sebastian MichaelisXOC)
by Janette Bennington
Summary: A faint scent wafted around him and he quit breathing, his mind working to distinguish the scent. Smoke and cinnamon. This strange mixture of scents embedded themselves in his mind, combining with the image of the crystal blue eyes. "How interesting..." Warning: may contain swearing, violence and/or suggestive themes
1. His newest butler, summoned

Hi guys!

Yeah, so this is my Kuroshitsuji fanfiction...

Well, I hope you enjoy!

**Warning: may contain swearing, violence and/or suggestive themes/sex. You have been warned.**

On to the story my lovelies!

In the dark of the night, a young man walked through the Phantomhive Manor carrying candles so that the hallway was illuminated as he tread silently. This was slightly ironic as the man did not need the candles in order to see. As lightning split the dreary England sky outside, a smirk formed on the young man's lips. He merely watched, his red eyes oddly glowing as the steak of brilliant light shone briefly.

This could be none other than the young Earl Phantomhive's butler, Sebastian Michaelis. The butler watched as the brilliant light show was disappeared almost as quickly as it came. With a heavy sigh, he proceeded to check his silver pocket watch, his face now cast in dark shadows thrown by the flickering flame of the candle. _11:59_

Before the young butler could move his vision was overtaken. This was something that wasn't expected and put him slightly at unease. Slightly. As he parted his lips to speak, he became aware there was another presence similar to that of his own and yet totally unfamiliar. He pressed his lips together once more as his vision cleared and he saw something in the shadows.

A pair of ice blue eyes stared at him as the room slowly lightened. A pair of warm hands rested on his shoulders as the figure moved closer. He continued to watch, trying to make out the figure. Before his eyes could adjust enough to see who it was in front of him, he felt pressure against his lips. Slowly he felt himself engulfed in strange sensations, one resting in his breast, making him feel strangely euphoric and light. The other rested in his loins, making him feel the desire to embed himself in a warm being.

Just as soon as he felt these sensations they were gone- just like the lightning. He blinked, slightly startled as his vision returned to normal. Never before had he heard of this, let alone experienced this. He tried to recall any features of the being from his dream-like state, only able to remember those ice blue eyes.

A faint scent wafted around him and he quit breathing, his mind working to distinguish the scent. Smoke and cinnamon. This strange mixture of scents embedded themselves in his mind, combining with the image of the eyes. "How interesting..." The butler said aloud, turning to continue his walk. He checked his watch once more. _12:01_

Shaking his head, the young butler continued on. Idly fantasizing did not become a Phantomhive butler at all. There was still so much work to be done as well. Still, he couldn't help but let his mind wander as he completed the mundane tasks under the cloak of night. The evening previous Lady Elizabeth, his master's fiance, had decided to visit- unannounced yet again.

_"Sebastian," the girlish voice hit his sensitive ears and he immediately detected her anxiety as she spoke._

_ "Yes, M'lady?" He asked, turning to face her._

_ "Did you ever have a love?" _

_ "I beg your pardon?" Sebastian blinked in surprise. "A love?"_

_ "Yes. Was there ever a lady you-"_

_ "I'm afraid not. I've never the time to even consider any ladies, let alone court one. My duty is to serve my lord, not to find a partner."_

_ "How terribly sad..." Lizzy murmured, her eyes filling with sadness and her curls drooping slightly._

_ "M'lady, it's quite alright, honestly. I feel no sadness in this. It is my honor to serve the head of the Phantomhive family." He smiled for her though really it was a bit annoying. _

_ "You're so loyal..." Lizzy remarked, brightening a bit. "Selfless as well. My Ciel is lucky to have you." She had no idea._

_ "Of course. If I didn't put my master's wishes before my own, what kind of a butler would I be?" _

"Indeed." He agreed quietly to himself. He closed the record book, finally finished with his chores. With yet another sigh, he stood. Slowly, he picked up the candelabra, proceeding to head for the stairs. He was on his way to check on his tiny master who tended to have nightmares when it stormed. Pathetic.

Upon setting his hand on the door, Sebastian immediately knew something was out of place. The moment he opened the door his eyes were greeted with the unpleasant sight of an empty bed. This was highly frustrating as this meant his master had been taken, yet again. "Honestly..."

Within a mere moment, Sebastian was outside, knives in his hand as he started on his way towards his master.

"Who are you?!" Ciel demanded, blood trickling from his split lip as he stared up at a dark figure. Though the figure had rescued him, he knew this wasn't his butler.

"I am who I am." The voice said simply. It was smooth like satin and sounded deep but at the same time not deep enough to be masculine. It also had the same sort of lilting quality attributed to the French but with only half the same lisps known to the accent as well.

"Answer me!" The tiny boy shouted, his eyes widening.

"If you must know, I am a demon." The voice was definitely feminine.

"Why are you here?!"

"You summoned me." She said simply. He could barely make out two boots, similar to that of the ones he had seen when he called Sebastian. Wait, Sebastian...

"Impossible. I already have a servant of your kind." Ciel spat at the unseen female, his eyes narrowing.

"That I know. However, answer me this, tiny one. Does the guilty man choose only one lawyer when he has the choice of having many?" Scorn was evident in her voice. She was mocking him!

"Enough with your games! Tell me what it is that you want!"

"The same thing we all want... Our desire to be fulfilled. However, I assume you ask what it is that is my desire. This should be obvious. I want your **soul** to devour, Ciel Phantomhive. In return, I shall offer you my services."

"You should know that I cannot break contract with my current-"

"Yes, you cannot break it, but you can contract with me due to a loophole. What do you say, Ciel Phantomhive? At the very least this should interest you, entertain you. You'll see two demons fight to the death over your soul." In the shadows a smirk played across the hidden demon's lips.

After an eternity of thinking, Ciel came to his conclusion. "Deal." He had less than a second before he felt searing pain over his heart. His newest contract mark. Then the shadows lifted and a woman in her early twenties stood before him.

"Master." She purred, bowing slightly at her waist, her head dipped. As she straightened there was a shadow thrown across the room.

"Well, isn't this a turn of events?" Glowing eyes belonging to Ciel's butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian had raced to his master's aid, only to find he had been to late. What he found instead was a woman standing beside him. A demoness.

This itself was surprising as demonesses were quite rare. For every thousand demons, one was female. At least, this used to be the case. However, their numbers had dwindled greatly. The fact that one would come out of hiding meant she had to be close to starving. He himself had not dined for many years. Still, this was extraordinary.

Almost as extraordinary as her ice blue eyes.


	2. His newest butler, a contestant

Sebastian continued to stare at the woman, frowning. Like all demons she was tall and slender with elegant features. However, each demon had slight variations on those features that gave away what they were. For him it was his hair, looking like whispy feathers. The demoness in front of him most definitely was not the same as he. Her face screamed feline.

So, that is what she was. The more he assessed her, the more everything about her reminded him of his beloved cats. He didn't think he could ever despise them but he loathed the one in front of him. "Master, what is going on?" He spoke to the small adolescent though he glared at the demoness.

"I have contracted with the female demon." Ciel said simply, his tone enough to make any other person feel inferior.

But Sebastian wasn't any other person.

"Master, what about our-"

"As I have explained to him, there is a loophole in the contract you share with him." The demoness spoke, her voice like honey. He hated honey; it made a mess and was a pain to clean up.

"And what would that be?"

"That, is something between myself and our Master." The smirk that had been on her lips intensified. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to wring her neck and continue on. Must there be more obstacles before his meal?

"And why would Master decide he needs another servant?" Sebastian asked, his eyes now sliding over to look at his blue eyed Master.

"For my entertainment. She brought up the point that you would have to fight in order to consume my soul. I think it most fitting that you entertain me, until the very end." Ciel said.

Sebastian knew nothing he could say would change this. Still, he was silently furious. Slowly a smile spread across his face. "Then might I know my opponent's name?"

"I haven't named her yet." Ciel said. He glanced at her before speaking. "Christine. Christine Lôhome." Sebastian didn't fail to see the slight widening of eyes by the demoness.

"As you wish, Master." Christine bowed to him as she did before. Slowly the sun came up, allowing a better environment to see the newcomer. As was previously said, she was tall and slender with a feline physique. She also had hair the color of rust with slightly more blonde in it. It was fixed in a tight braided bun, her long bangs framing her face. Her skin was pale but healthy looking, almost like a fire burned beneath it. Her lips were a pale shade of red, perfect without any makeup. Finally, her intense eyes were framed by thick, black eyelashes.

She was clad in black as well, her dress a bit more form fitting than the society of the time allowed. It showed her collarbone but not any cleavage. Resting upon her neck was a thick, black choker. This was where her mark was hidden.

"And you are?" Christine asked, lifting one russet colored brow.

"Sebastian Michaelis. I am Master's faithful servant... And will be the winner of our duel." He smiled at her, wanting to piss her off. He knew he had succeeded when he saw a slight flash in her eyes.

"Is that so? I don't see how, considering you're a rather pathetic specimen. Still, if you insist... Then let us not go easy on one another when the time comes."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Sebastian said, his smile turning more feral. "After all, a butler who doesn't fight for his master is not a butler worth having."

"This grows old quickly. Sebastian, Christine, it is time to return home."

"Yes, master." They replied, Sebastian going to get the door and Christine following Ciel.

And so the games began.


	3. His newest butler, competitive

**A/N: So, this is the third chapter. I'd like to have more reviews before I post the next one. Please, tell me what I can do better, what you like so far, etc. Actually, I'd like to hear your comments on Christine. **

**Without further ado...**

Four months after that unfortunate evening, Sebastian stood outside his master's chamber. He was staring calmly into a pair of crystal blue eyes, his eyebrows starting to knit, matching those in front of him. Of course she would arrive at the precise time he did. It had only been four months, but they were the longest four months of his life-and that spoke a great deal, considering how long he had been alive.

"Must we go through this every morning, Miss Lohome?" He asked, the corner of his mouth pulling down into a frown.

"We wouldn't have to if you would simply let me attend to my work." She replied in turn, narrowing her eyes.

"As you know, _I _wake Master every morning, dress him and feed him. You are not needed." He retorted, his gloved hand reaching for the door knob. His frown deepened as he felt her hand already upon the door.

"If," Christine started, "I am not needed, why is it Master contracted with me as well?" A smirk started to form across her dusted red lips. "Clearly, you were inferior and could not serve him well enough, causing him to seek another, more capable servant." She concluded. Sebastian's hand tightened around hers, nails starting to dig into the flesh of her dainty knuckles, drawing blood.

"As head butler of the Phantomhive manor, I am anything but inferior." He told her, a slow smile spreading across his face. It wasn't one of those fake smiles he put on; rather, it was the same expression he wore when he had been given a particularly _fun_ order. "Especially to a woman." He murmured, embedding his nails deep into her.

If she felt any pain at all she didn't dare show it to him. Instead she smiled back at him in the same feral manner. "My sex, as you should know, has nothing to do with this. It only matters who is the better of the two of us. The fact that you're so hostile towards me suggests you fear me."

"Fear you?" He scoffed. "I know not the meaning of the word 'fear'." He held her gaze a minute longer before removing his hand as he heard footsteps.

"Mister Sebastian!" Mey-Rin shouted, running up the hall. She paused in front of the two. "Mister Sebastian, I was going to take the clothes to fold, I was, but they-"

"I have already done that, Mey-Rin. There's no need to worry." He told her, watching as the scatter-brained maid stared at him from behind her impossibly thick, cracked lenses. He ignored the growing blush he found spreading across her face.

"Th-Thank you, sir!" She finally managed to squeak out. Then she noticed Christine's hand.

"Miss Christine! Your hand! It's bleeding!"

"Yes, that's what I was telling her before you came. Mey-Rin, would you mind helping Miss Lohome tend to her hand?" He knew she was putty in his hands. It was so easy to manipulate humans-especially females. All it took was a devilish smile and a silver tongue saying all the right words- and he had both.

"Ye-yes sir!" Mey-Rin stuttered, taking Christine's arm. She looked up at the taller woman. "Please, come with me…" She murmured, a bit uncomfortable under the icy gaze of the demoness-not that she knew that's what Christine Lohome was.

"Why thank you, Mey-Rin." Her voice was sweet but her eyes were daggers, pointed in the direction of the black clad butler. Her annoyance only grew as he smiled, tilting his head to the side.

"Don't worry; I'll wake the young Lord."

"Why thank you, Mister Michaelis." She would make sure he paid for this later.

Sebastian's head rose as he heard the ringing of the bell. His Master would ring for him when he was in the middle of preparing dinner. He sighed, looking down at the delicate roast he was preparing. "Still so much to do…"

He cleaned his spotless hands before unrolling his sleeves, putting his arms into his coat as he walked up the stairs. When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of his Master dining on a vanilla parfait topped with cinnamon. Beside him stood that blasted demoness, a smirk across her face.

"Master, is there-"

"Christine has already served me." Ciel said simply.

"Of course. Is there anything else you desire?" Sebastian prompted, his dark brown-red eyes flickering between the two.

"No." Ciel said simply.

"Perhaps, you should finish the meal you were preparing?" Christine suggested, looking quite pleased.

"Thank you, I believe I shall." He bowed to his Master before turning to return to his work. She would pay for that…

Christine was walking through the moonlit hall, finished with her chores. She slowly came to a stop, looking out across the moonlit grounds. "Et fugit in tenebras noctem miror si modo iustus sit, amet cadens in animam mundi…" She whispered to herself. She was still before turning to meet a pair of red-brown eyes. "Eavesdropping, Mister Michaelis?"

"I wouldn't call it eavesdropping… Was that the ancient language I heard?"

"It was."

"Video…" He mused. "Care to join me?"

Christine lifted one perfect brow. "Join you? I beg pardon?"

Sebastian smirked slightly at her expression. "Not like that." He tossed her a rapier, smirking as she caught it. "I assume you know how to fence."

"I do." Christine told him, examining the sword. "I may presume you mean to fight?"

"You may."

"Then on garde!" Christine told him, positioning herself. Within a matter of seconds steel met steel in a flash of light caused by the flexible blades meeting one another. It was virtually silent, something only the demons could manage to do. Each calculated move was met with the other's perfectly executed blow.

As the silent skirmish raged on both parties' minds as they sought to analyze each other. Finally it ended in a draw, both inside the narrow hallway closet, sword at their throat. There was panting from both, eyes meeting.

"Well then… "Christine mused softly. Her hair had fallen from its neat bun so that it was only half up now and pieces of her bangs fell in front of her eyes. "That was…"

"A preview of things to come." Sebastian told her, his eyes flashing slightly.

"You should know then, I'm highly competitive." Christine told him, starting to leave him in the closet.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Sebastian told her with a smirk.

"And why is that?" Christine asked him, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Well you see, my dear Miss Lohome, I take the most difficult challenges I can because I am simply **one hell of a butler.**"


	4. His newest butler, contemplative

**A/N: I'd like to thank geminigrrl and Safire Lupe for the wonderful reviews you both have given me. I'm pleased that both of you enjoyed my story so far. I'm hoping to get a good reaction from what I'm about to show you… **

**Safire Lupe- Here's a bit of that development we discussed~!**

**Ladies and gentlemen-should any be reading-, without further ado… **

Christine rested on the bed inside the small room allotted to her as a servant to the Young Lord. She leaned back slightly, her slender arms supporting her as she stared out the window. It was drizzling outside, something which wasn't all that unusual for England. Still, it allowed the demoness' mind to wander.

She shook her head, eyes closed as she reflected on the past. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was rather young, less than a thousand years old. Still, she thought of herself as being wise and well versed in the ways of the world, both this one and the one under. She opened her eyes as she took off both of her gloves to reveal creamy white hands. At the end of each of her slender fingers was a nail, long, perfectly rounded and the exact color of the deepest shadow. She stood, taking both gloves in her right hand to set them upon the small, oak chest in the corner of the room.

Atop of the meager piece of furniture sat a porcelain wash bowl and a pitcher filled with water. Behind it stood a tall, oval mirror framed in black iron wisps. She slowly moved to stare in the mirror at the being reflected in it. She scrutinized the face she saw, frowning.

"You look just like her." A deep baritone voice sounded from the shadow in the room. She stiffened slightly before turning to look in the corner. Her eyes narrowed as her demonic sight showed the intruder.

"I don't recall allowing you into my room… or anywhere near me for that matter." She responded, watching as he stepped forward. Her eyes ran over the figure, from his black shoes to his gray suit up to his face. She had once heard him described as an angel-the irony struck her appreciatively-with his moss green eyes and his wavy golden locks.

"Must you be so harsh, little one?" He asked, a small smile spreading across his face. "Is it wrong to want to reconnect with you?"

"Yes. It is." She said stiffly. She moved to the window, all the while watching him dangerously from the corner of her eye. Her head turned sharply to watch as he moved from his spot in the corner to sit upon her bed. She made a note to never touch the thing again.

"What does this one call you?" He asked, amused at the younger demon reaction to his sitting on her bed.

"That is none of your concern." Christine replied, turning back away. She frowned at her unbelievably bad luck. She hated when he visited her with his prying questions and his suspicious intentions.

"And why is that?"

"What is it that you want, Sammael?" She turned, looking him straight in the eye. Considering his rank she would have to be brave to stare him down… Brave or stupid.

"Name."

"Christine Lohome." Christine answered, frowning more as she stared up at the moss green eyes she knew too well. She watched as his eyes flashed briefly before returning to normal.

"I presume it is a coincidence?" He said after a moment, relaxing as the tension of the moment evaporated like mist under the sun.

"Wouldn't it have to be? He's a human boy. He wouldn't know the past, especially something like that. He's a hate-filled, self-centered child that is solely bent on revenge. He wouldn't research something like that, even if he had the time to."

"Well put." Sammael answered. He then looked to the door and back at her. "You aren't the only one competing for the child's soul? I sense another presence here... Male." He lifted an eyebrow as he glanced at her.

"Please, it isn't like that." Christine retorted as she caught the look in his eye. "Yes, we are competing for the brat's soul. No, there is nothing else between us."

"Good, I'd hate to see anything happen to you," He stood, holding her face in both of his hands.

"Why should you even care?" Christine hissed, stepping back though not very far considering he still held her face in his firm, yet surprisingly gentle grasp.

"Because, I do." He told her with a devilish smile. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I must go now. Until next time, my dear little," Christine's eyes flicked toward the door as the knob turned...

"Miss Lohome?" The ebony haired butler stood in the doorway, holding a candelabra as he looked over her. She looked a bit flushed, her brows furrowed and her eyes flashing. Her hair was fully down now, the length of the chestnut waterfall exceeding her midthighs. Her gloves were off, as well as the choker that hid her pentacle. It was the precise color of blood...

"Can I help you, Mister Michaelis?" Christine asked, straightening under his gaze. She lifted an eyebrow as she watched his eyes travel her then her room before landing on her once again. "Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to answer me?"

"Who else was in here?" He asked as he stepped inside, shutting the dolr behind him. He set the candelabra upon the nightstand as he drew closer to her. There was no denying it- he smelt another demon's scent in the room though it was faint and appeared to be tampered.

"No one, now."

Sebastian chuckled as he looked at her. "You know... I loathe liars." He stopped just in front of her, his dark eyes meeting her contrastingly light ones. "Now, don't lie to me."

"it was no one of your concern. If he had wanted you to know who he was he would've stayed to tell you himself." Christine said, unphased by his attempt at intimidation.

"Very well. However, I do not approve of visitors at this hour. As a servant of the Phantomhive Manor You must think of the image you portray of the staff if you are seen, flustered with a male in your room in the hours after dark."

"You're a male in my room in the hours after dark." Christine pointed out.

"Touché." Sebastian acknowledged. He was suddenly behind her, whispering in her ear. "Nonetheless, if I wanted to come here for that reason I'd already be inside you by now. Rest assured, Christine, I have no desire in engaging in intercourse with you at the present." He watched as she disgustedly stepped away from his body.

"I have no desire to engage in intercourse with you at any point in time, _Mister Michaelis. _Now, please remove yourself from my quarters." Christine's voice came across with a slight hiss.

"No desire at all? Shame. I've been told my touch..." He trailed off with a smirk. "After all, I'm one hell of a lover. Have a pleasant evening, Miss Lohome." He turned, taking the candelabra with him. As he opened the door he paused, looking over his shoulder at her, "and please, don't start a childish squabble come morning."

Christine turned, a snappy remark on her tongue only to be greeted by the empty doorway. She frowned as she strode over to where he once stood, shutting the door with a gentle _thip. _She moved past the dresser to where the curtains were open. With one last final glance out into the wet England night she shut them. It simply wouldn't do if anyone should be peeking in as she undressed, now would it?

First came the black jacket that was buttoned over the corset that cinched in her already perfect waist. In all honesty she need not to wear the ridiculous article because she was physically perfect. All demons were. Every male was built to make any human woman swoon-and a few men as well- and the females were given the perfect breasts, legs, waists amnd anything else you could imagine. That was part of being a demon, almost like an added perk.

Once whe had hung the jacket she removed the skirt. Next came the small bustle that was supposed to add to her small rump. She rolled her eyes-humans and their fashion. Finally the corsette and breeches was removed leaving her in a camisole and bloomers. These two were removed as she reached for the night gown she had laid across the bed while she changed. It was merely an act as she didn't sleep. Sleep was not needed for her and she considered it a luxury, one of which she couldn't afford until she had fed.

Slowly she laid down on the bed, crossing her ankles as she folded her hands on her chest, like a corpse. _This, _she thought, _was how she looked..._

The small light that illuminated the room flickered out slowly.

_My little Christine..._

_And this concludes His newest butler, contemplative! Please, review and give me your opinions on this chapter! _

_How was it to have a chapter that explored Christine a bit? And just exactly who is Sammael? feel free to ask/tell me in a review or even a PM. Don't worry, I don't bite!_


	5. His newest butler, contending

**Due to popular demand I have decided to work diligently and bring you the fifth chapter of ****A Match Made in Hell.**** I will be returning to school on the seventh so I won't be able to write as much. Please, give me more reviews so I can tell what I need to work on. I'd hate to set a limit but I probably won't publish the next chapter until I have at least three reviews. Also, please not that I do write for other animes as well and I'd appreciate if you'd read and review them as well!**

**On a side note, I did enjoy the theories on who Sammael is. Don't worry; he'll appear again… ;)**

**Now, on to ****His newest butler, contending**** …**

"This would not have happened if you were watching Master!" Christine snapped, watching as the ebony haired demon before her plucked an assortment of knives and forks from the drawers that held the silverware. She waited impatiently as he tucked them up his sleeves before tugging his gloves down. The russet haired demoness watched as he met her eyes, his briefly gleaming with annoyance.

"I fail to see how this is solely _my_ fault." Sebastian retorted calmly, waiting for her to select her weapon. He raised an eyebrow as she made no move to select an object. "Are you going to pick something?"

"I have already chosen. Furthermore, it _is _your fault as I was in the garden cleaning up after that imbecile-"

"Enough. There is no time to stand about squabbling like children. You may prefer to do such things, but I do not." He pulled out the pocket watch attached to the silver lapel, scrutinizing the clock's face with rust colored eyes. With a _tsk_ the butler replaced the small object before looking once more at the demoness. "Then again, I am not a child." With that he smirked and leapt out the window, moving quickly.

"I am _**not**_ a child!" Christine followed, easily catching up. The two raced side by side, sometimes the demon pulling ahead, sometimes the demoness…

….

"What do you say, little watch dog? Wanna make a deal?" A man with slicked black hair and a cigar in his mouth tilted Ciel's chin up with the barrel of his gun.

"I would have thought that the mafia would have learned from their mistake made last time. It seems that I have placed too much faith in their intelligence." Ciel smirked, the image partially ruined by the blood dripping from his nose and the split in his lip.

"I'll give you this, ragazzo, you've got guts." The man crossed back to sit on a plush couch, taking the cigar from his mouth. "Still, you have got us wrong, Phantomhive. We aren't the bad guys…"

"Said the man responsible for the tying and beating of a child." Ciel snorted.

"… We aren't the bad guys, at least in this instant." The man chuckled as he amusedly watched the boy from his spot upon his throne. "We'd like to work with you, Guard Dog. You see, our business… it's being cut off-"

"I don't turn my back on the Queen to help smuggle drugs." Ciel growled, indignant. He eyed the window impatiently.

"You cut me off, _Chihuahua_." This earned a few snickers from the other men in the room. He slowly put out the cigar as he stood once more. "You see, we have…sources, shall we say, that tell us that the Chinese opium traffickers are running rampant underground."

"Impossible." Ciel dismissed. "And even if it wasn't, why would I work with you?"

"Mutual benefits. You take out a major organization and we have less competition. What do you say, Chihuahua?"

"If you really wanted to work with me why would you beat me first?" Ciel questioned. At that moment two blurs of black descended into the room. '_About time they showed up…'_ He thought irritably.

"We need them." He gestured to the black clad man and woman.

"Master, are you well?" Christine asked.

"Do I _look _well?!" Ciel spat at the demoness. They took bloody long enough on getting there!

"You need only to order us, Master." Sebastian reminded him.

"I know that, idiot." Ciel said. He looked at the man, "if you truly wish to work with me you'd untie me."

"Is that a yes, you'll work with us?" He asked with a grin. He strode over easily, untying the boy and helping him up. "I'll take it as a yes. Now, would you tell your… butler and maid to relax? We have heard tales, at least about the butler, and do not wish to leave with knives in our heads."

"Sebastian, Christine." Ciel said simply. Both demons straightened, eyeing the men.

"Excellent. Now, Chihuahua-"

"Don't call me that." Ciel growled, wiping his nose. He moved to take the man's seat for himself, paying no heed to the twelve men who stood in the room, holding their guns at their sides. "What is your name?"

"Ermino Crocetti." The Italian smirked as he spoke.

"The head of the Italian Mafia?" Christine mused to herself. How interesting that her master would end up captured by someone the humans had deemed dangerous. She supposed he could be considered dangerous; however, the human definition of the word did not come close to her definition.

"Si, bella. That would be me." He grinned at the extraordinary woman though he wasn't fooled- he knew that both the woman and the man beside her were untouchable… the tales brought back to him of the raven haired butler made him wary of him. Neither of the two people standing before him were _human._

Sebastian waited patiently as Ermino spoke, face neutral. Personally, he found humans interesting. The fact that the twelve men all were ready to lay down their lives-sacrifice their very souls- for the one made him highly amused. Though his master despised his pointing it out, it was exactly that kind of reasoning that made people loyal to monarchs…. Like his young master to the Queen of England. Though she was no more superior than the old hag they had passed in the street before, people revered her while the hag was shunned, all simply because of a title.

As boy and man spoke the dark haired butler felt a twinge inside him. Upon examining it he was reminded that he was _starving. _He began to eye his master, feeling his mouth water as he imagined sinking his fangs into the boy's chest, tearing through the muscle, tasting blood until he reached his goal- the finely cultivated soul of the boy trying to play God.

However, it was not a hunger pang that caused him to feel a twinge within him. He narrowed his eyes slightly before coming up with an answer- one of which infuriated and nauseated him as much as it intrigued him. He flecked his eyes over at his rival before sliding them back to the pair.

"Fine. I'll start on it tonight." Ciel's voice brought the demon back to the present. "Sebastian."

"Yes, master?" Sebastian answered a butler once more.

"Bring a carriage around. I want to go home."

"Yes sir."

"Christine." Ciel's blue gaze fixed upon the demoness.

"Yes, master?" She asked in turn, looking at him calmly. She held the boy's blue gaze with her own icy orbs.

"I shall tell you your orders inside the carriage."

"Yes, my lord." She said, dipping her head.

"Addio, until next time, Phantomhive." Ermino turned, signaling he had finished speaking with him. Simultaneously, Sebastian appeared.

"Master, the carriage is waiting." Sebastian's voice broke the brief silence. Silently the three- Master, demon and demoness left the hideout in the downpour that the English sky sent them.

"What is this place?" Christine asked, looking around as she and the sable clad butler crept through what appeared to be an old sewer system, no longer in use.

"I'm not sure..." His ruby eyes glanced around in the dark. They landed on her and his eyebrow twitched as he felt the twinge. "Aside from our orders, may I ask you something?"

"You just did." Christine retorted, her eyes slowly sliding toward him.

"Must you always be an ass?" Sebastian sighed. He wanted to ask a legitimate question and she was already being stubborn.

"Fine. Go ahead and ask, however, I may or may not have the answer to your question." Christine faced ahead when she finished speaking, taking in the scene before them.

"How many females are there?"

The question caught her off guard and she stopped, standing still as she stared at him. She watched as the demon beside her halted and faced her. "I'm not sure... I believe twenty-eight." She eyed him. "Why?"

"Surely you realize what is nearing." Sebastian said, his eyes narrowing.

Christine began to feel apprehensive about being alone with him. "If I did would I ask?" A beat of silence followed before Christine found herself smashed into a wall, unable to move as Sebastian held her pinned. His eyes were glowing fuchsia as he leaned into her face.

This provoked her to hiss, her own eyes glowing. she sank her nails into his shoulders, trying to pull him away from her. Another loud crumbling sound echoed through the catacombs as he ripped her claws from him and slammed her hands into the wall with enough force to cause dirt and pieces of ancient brick to fall. "You should know that season is coming..."

"Season?" Christine asked, completely composed other than the reflected glow of her own fuchsia and the brief flashing of her elongated fangs.

"_Mating_. Season." He leaned closer, practically growling the words into her ear. Though he couldn't see her shocked expression he felt her entire body stiffen. The moment he leaned to run his nose over her neck he was positive he scented fear.

"Non ego inaequales veniunt." Christine growled.

"Oh really now? I don't think you have a choice." He breathed against her neck. Slowly he licked the skin until he felt the choker. "You're about to go into heat... I can taste it." He smirked. "It's been so long since I-"

"_Get off of me!_" She spat, managing to get her hand free. Elongated nails, now midnight black claws, raked down the side of his face. Her eyes flared as she watched the blood well up.

Sebastian chuckled, seemingly unbothered by the pain delivered on the demoness' talons. He smirked, leaning against her so that his body further pinned hers and his face was less than an inch away from hers. "You say that now... but when season starts, you'll be begging me to never stop." He shoved his hips into hers, making her cry out- much to her displeasure. "You will **scream. my. name**." He released her, watching as she sprung away, weak kneed.

Christine watched him apprehensively as she moved away. "Don't forget, Mister Sebastian, we have a job to do. We have orders to follow!"

"I must've really affected you. That calm façade of yours is gone." Sebastian pointed out, malicious smirk still in place.

"Shut up-"

"**LOOK WHAT WE'VE GOT HERE... A COUPLE OF INTRUDERS!**" About forty men surrounded the pair, the torches in their hands casting flickering shadows upon the mildew covered walls.

"Can we help you?" Sebastian asked, unconcerned.

"No, please allow us~!" Knives flew threw the air...

"_Welcome to the Court of Miracles!_"

**And thus concludes His newest butler, contending! Please review! I apologize if it is a bit off or not as well written as the others. I have been sick lately. That being said, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. His newest butler, tempted

**His newest butler, tempted**

In the moment that the knives should have hit the two, two separate hands reached out, grabbing the knives out of the dank air in the tunnel. Both demons recovered quickly, holding the knives in their hands. Without even so much a glance at the other, the two moved in perfect union, hands flinging out the weapons that were once destined for them. There were cries of mixed anger, shock and fear as the daggers found their mark and buried deep within the heads of the attackers.

Out of the twenty that had previously surrounded them, two remained. They screamed as they saw the two demons' eyes. "Mon Dieu! Ils ne sont pas humains!" They tried to run but had the exit blocked off by the black haired butler. They gasped and tried to back up only to be cut off by his russet haired companion.

"Ils parlent francais? C'est interessant..." Christine purred, stroking the nearest one's chin with her gloved nail that made him flinch. It was knife like.

"Oui, ils sont interessants et attentifs." Sebastian agreed, flashing a smile. He'd let her be the scare for them at the present. He was far too displeased that they had interrupted his moment with her. Just the thought of her form, fitting his perfectly even through the layers of clothes-

"Comment sont-ils si attentifs... Qui travaillez?"

"Vous ne pouvez pas nous faisons dire n'importe quoi!" The taller of the two spat. With a hiss from Christine and the show of her flashing irises and her sharp canines his tune changed. "Bien! Bien nous allons vous le dire! N'ont tout simplement pas nous tuer!" He pleaded.

"Now we're getting somewhere... Can they speak English?" Sebastian asked. Though he was proficient in French he really didn't care to speak it. He'd reserve such skills for another time...

"Pouvez-vous parler Anglais?" Christine purred into their ears, her gloved hands on their shoulders, the strength of her grip was causing them pain.

"Oui! Oui! Je parle anglais! I speak some!" The smaller one shouted.

"There. Now,who do you work for?" She asked, her voice containing a dangerous edge.

"No name! Don't learn!" He trembled as he struggled to form broken English. "Just pay! Give money, do job!"

"Bien sur..." Christine muttered.

"And what jobs do you do?"

"..."

"Answer me."

"I no answer."

"Very well..." Sebastian started forward, hand outstretched with talons. Both men screamed, trying to block themselves. The opposite man's voice rang out.

"Il ne sait pas comment le dire en Anglais!"

"Sebastian." She reached out quickly, grasping his hand tightly to stop him. She could feel his talons dig into her flesh for a brief moment before retreating quickly. The damage had been done. Crimson rivulets ran down her glove, staining it. It served to make the two even more terrified. Still, Christine's face remained impassive, the demoness showing no sign of feeling any pain.

"Ils... Ils nous paient pour faire leur sale boulot... nous apportons les filles par ici..."

"Girls?" Sebastian looked at Christine before nodding. She looked at them.

"Pourquoi ont-ils amener les jeunes filles?"

"Prostituees..."

"I see... Go." Christine told them. She watched as the two looked at each other before running quickly.

"Dit a personne et nous vous traquons tuer a petit feu." Christine growled after them.

"Well, isn't this an interesting development..." Sebastian murmured, glancing at the demoness beside him. It seemed that all his lustful banter was gone, leaving him once more a butler on duty.

"We need to report it to Master at once." Christine told the raven haired butler. Without waiting for his response she disappeared into the shadows, leaving him to pursue after her.

Christine sat across from the onyx clad butler, frowning ever so slightly. Her chestnut mane was placed in the same tight bun that she always favored. There were a few minor changes here and there, like the fact a few pieces had been let out to frame her face for instance, as well as the fact that she wore a bejeweled piece in her hair. In fact, both servants were dressed as a pair of nobles, ready to attend the opera.

"Something wrong, Christine?" The well dressed demon asked, the ever present smirk upon his lips. His crimson eyes roamed over the female, contempt and lust battling in his gaze, causing his mouth to turn up even more. He had to admit that she was quite a sight in the dark blue dress. It had a generous neck line, plunging so that one could glimpse at her cleavage... His gaze lingered on the tops of her breasts as he idly wondered if they felt as soft as they appeared.

"Nothing, save for the fact that I am stuck with you." Christine retorted softly but with no less venom. "Now, stop staring at my chest and do_try_ to be a gentleman." Her azule gaze glittered in annoyance.

"Hostility is just repressed sexual desire, my sweet." He flashed a charming smile that made her blood boil even worse than that damned smirk that he always wore. Inside her white laced gloves, black claws flexed just _itching _tear up that pale face...

"Rubbish." Christine finally snorted. "And must you call me that?"

"Young Master said we are to pose as his unknown cousins. And the only way that may work is if one of us is the blood relative and the other is their spouse." He drawled casually.

"I don't see why you can't pose as my brother or something of the sort." She looked out the window, pouting slightly.

"Because," his voice dropped, "it would be quite improper for a brother to plan on doing what I am going to do to you." He sat forward, eyes running over her once more. He was just waiting for the right moment. However, being in the small carriage with only two windows to let out her intoxicating scent... Just by following orders she was sorely tempting him.

"Are you always this vulgar?"

"Are you always this hypocritical?" He countered.

"Pray, tell me why I am a hypocrite." Christine asked, rolling her eyes.

"You say I disgust and repulse you, yet," he lunged forward, hands pinning her to her seat just a fraction of a second before she turned, hissing so low that human ears couldn't hear it. "Every time I come close to you, your body grows excited." He leaned closer, his warm, moist breath on her face.

"Perhaps I grow excited because I begin to fantasize." Christine murmured, letting her lashes fall so that she looked like Lust herself. She was sure to let her breath hit his face in return, not that he would mind it though.

"Fantasize?" Sebastian inquired, his tone growing somewhat husky.

"Yes... I fantasize about first getting you alone, likely someplace dark." She moved toward him slowly, "Then, slowly, I unbutton your shirt, staring into your eyes the entire time..."

"Go on..."

"And with you watching I..." She was so close to his face, "tear you apart." She withdrew to her previous position, eyes narrowed smugly. She grew amused as he frowned, eyes narrowed slightly and he emitted a _tch _sound.

"Liar." Sebastian held her gaze before smashing his lips against hers roughly. As she struggled he noted how much her scent was increasing. The fact that even though she didn't want him but her body did sent a thrill through him. With a snarl he forced her mouth open and proceeded to lay his claim to her.

Christine snarled, struggling against him violently as she felt his tongue exploring her mouth. She tried to shove him away but as it was that he was male, making him physically stronger than she, Christine was unable to force him off. Slowly, unwillingly, she gave up as her biological response began to kick in. Wrapping her arms about him, she kissed him back, her tongue twisting with his. Christine could feel him pushing her against his body as the kiss became more heated. As his hands rubbed her sides she pulled back abruptly. "I hate you." She growled.

"You say that now..." Sebastian chuckled.

Outside the dark carriage, the driver cleared his throat. He was silently appalled as much as he was intrigued If a couple could manage to do that in a carriage... He sighed. That man was a lucky fellow. Strong too. The carriage was rocking so violently... "Sir, wee're here."

"Excellent." Sebastian replied. He was sitting across from his "wife", straight and impeccable as always. His eyes glittered in amusement as the door opened when Christine tried to fix herself. She glared at him, the look beoming even more sultury as he glared at her bruised lips."Something wrong, pet?" He smiled charmingly.

Christine forced a smile, which was more like her baring her fangs. "No, darling, I'm just a tad bit flustered... You know how I loathe when others see me when I'm not at my best..." She pretended to pout.

"Madame, you look spectacular, if I may say! No one would even suspect-" At Sebastian's stern look, the man's out of line ramblings ceased.

Sebastian stepped out of the carriage, turning to help Christine down. Though he knew she could step out with ease, Sebastian couldn't help but take her hand, helping her out. He gently kissed her hand as he lead her towards the entrance. "Well... how fortunate for me."

"What are you talking about?" Christine asked, her sweet tone meant to mock him.

"All your struggling thrashed about the carriage... The driver thought we were engaging in amorous activities..."

"No!" Christine cried, her eyes widening in horror.

"Christine, darling," He added as they neared others. "Your identity as my wife has been sealed."

As fate would have it, the show playing would be that of _Carmen_. Though it would appear that the two demons were like many of the other viewers there, simply watching the four act show, in reality both were scanning, searching for any traces of the alleged auctions they had heard of. Following the trail of the forced prostitutes had led them both here. The only question was what did the opera have to do with sex slaves?

Sebastian noticed two men eyeing them, barely hearing the words _"could be risky...but worth it. They'd by through the nose for her..."_. How interesting. It would appear the two were scouting the audience for women and they had their eyes set on Christine. Sebastian ever so subtly leaned closer to his "wife", murmuring, "Did you catch any of that?"

"I could hear them speaking about a risk." Christine replied, raising her theatre spectacles to her face, looking down at the people. She was silent for a moment, watching as the title character treated Jose to an exotic dance. The movement of the girl's body suggested that though she was supposed to be an actress she had done this before.

"If I am correct, then they are waiting for an opportunity to take you." He leaned closer, brushing his nose against her neck. _Damn._ Within the past hour her scent had been growing stronger and stronger. It took all of his restraint to hold back and bide his time.

However, time was quickly running out.

"Let them." Was Christine's simple reply. After a moment she elaborated, "if they take me and I play along, being the helpless countess I'm expected to be... It would be easy to discover who's at the bottom of this. Then you swoop in and before midnight we are one step closer to bringing this mystery to a close."

"I see... Well, one last thing before I let my darling wife be captured."

"What's that?"

Sliding his eyes to the girl on stage who practically sat upon the all too willing man's lap, Sebastian finally whispered...

"_When I rescue you, will you dance like that for me?_"

_Long time no see everybody! Sorry for the long wait! I had a crap-ton of school work and then the mouse on my computer didn't work... but now it's all good! Only a few weeks until Spring Break!_

_I hope everyone has enjoyed and will leave reviews!_


	7. His newest butler, sensual

_Hey guys! So right now I am contemplating whether or not to write a full-blown lemon in one of these chapters. (I assume everyone knows what a lemon is. However, if you do not it is a smut scene.) I have placed my other two fictions on hiatus until I can get a few more viewers and some reviews. I am considering taking down my Hetalia fanfiction from this website as it barely has any viewers. (I find this amusing as all of my fanfictions are also found on DeviantART under my account and __A Love as True as Mine__ is my most popular fiction there. Apparently there is no love for anything other than USUK here…)_

_In any case, I have put up two polls regarding this fiction for everyone to answer. I'd like to see more reviews as always so that I may improve as I write and I love to talk to people._

_Safire Lupe- Here comes the face you imagined as previously discussed in your last review…._

_Without further ado…._

**His newest butler, Sensual**

In the darkest pits of hell, a demon sat with a dark expression, his green gaze trained on a pool displaying an image. In the image a russet haired woman sat beside an ebony haired demon, appearing to be in deep conversation. The green eyed demon admitted the woman looked stunning, a feeling of pride stirring in his breast. This was immediately overshadowed as he heard the demon's words.

_"Will you dance like that for me?"_

Fury overwhelmed him at the thought that the male would try to take her away from him. How dare that… Upon hearing a deep, throaty chuckle, the demon turned his green gaze to the body the chuckle belonged to.

"Honestly, it's quite pathetic to see you reduced to this, Sammael." The newcomer spoke, his voice simultaneously nasally with a high tenor as well as deep. Most contradictory… though that wasn't the only thing contradictory about the man. Sammael frowned, relaxing as he stared at the other demon.

"Have you nothing better to do?" Sammael growled, arching one perfect eyebrow. His displeasure grew as he watched his companion grin, flashing a pair of wicked fangs.

"Not really. My harem bores me and there is nothing I enjoy more than suffering… Why else would I be here?" As the demon spoke he messed with the end of his hair. It was long, going to his waist, and bound by a thin piece of leather. He had an olive complexion that complemented his hair which was the color of a bucket of blood- not quite black and not quite red.

The demon was also tall with a thin physique. Upon first glance, the male didn't appear very threatening. However, one look into the demon's white-blue eyes said otherwise.

"Why must you come to feed upon my suffering, Lucifer?" Sammael questioned his frown deepening as he stared at his king. Though he and Lucifer were both fallen angels, Lucifer was undoubtedly the king of Hell, leaving Sammael unable to go against him or force him to leave the former in peace.

"Yours is most noticeable." Lucifer drawled, moving closer to the pool. "Fine and fiery…" He licked his lips.

"Don't." Sammael warned him, eyes beginning to glow fuchsia, warning the devil to stop his train of thought. He knew that ultimately he would be powerless to stop the Lord of all demons if he so chose to act on his whim. He also knew that should Lucifer pursue the young demoness that she would be unable to refused. The thought of _his_ Christine condemned to be trapped in Hell forever, doomed to being nothing more than a whore to Lucifer…

"Relax; I have no intentions on claiming her at the present. For now, Christine…" He smirked, watching as Sammael cringed slightly at the name, "is safe. However, I cannot say how safe she is with it being so close to mating season and her coming into heat." He paused as he heard a low, rumbling growl. "Don't growl so at me. I am simply stating a fact- by midnight two things will happen. One, your precious little Christine will finally snap, allowing her instinct to overwhelm her. She will willingly parade herself in front of any male present, willing to mate with him if only to sate her lust. In other words, she will come fully into her heat cycle.

Two, every demon within 500 miles will be drawn to her. As she is the only female around this will mean that any number of males will be surrounding her, ripping each other apart for a chance to breed with her. Most of these males will be lower demons than she, so you can rest assured that she will turn them down.

Two of the demons surrounding her, however, are your biggest concerns. They have the greatest chance of successfully breeding with the demoness. It would be likely that either of the two would try to permanently claim her as females are so rare… My guess is that she will pick the Crow, should the other demon fail to make himself known within the first two weeks."

"And who is the other demon?" Sammael asked, blood boiling with rage at the thought of his little Christine, lying beneath some male as he ravished her, speaking false words of adoration…

"I shall tell you, if only because this whole affair gives me great amusement. You see, I shall not interfere unless the game grows boring. For right now though, I see no reason to step in."

"The demon, Lucifer." Sammael snarled.

"The Spider."

Christine walked carefully down the hallway, playing the part of a cautious wife well. She snorted mentally at Sebastian's earlier scoffing. Her eyelashes fluttered as she stopped herself from narrowing her eyes at the thought.

Christine's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the first soft _thud_ of a footstep. Then another. She paused, pinpointing the directions of the steps, learning that they were on both sides of her. Slowly, Christine came to a stop as they neared her. "W-who's there?"

"My my…. What's a lovely lady like you doing all by herself?"

"You need a man to protect you." Another masculine voice chipped in. Christine whirled quickly to face her soon-to-be captors, sizing them up behind her mask of faux-fear. The first man was of medium- large build. He had shoulder length blonde hair and a somewhat flamboyant air to him.

The second man was tall and lean; wearing clothes she presumed was the norm in his native country as he certainly was not English. He kept his hands in his _Tangzhuang_'s sleeves, a smile present on his relaxed face. He kept his eyes closed, a fact that interested her.

"Who are you two?" Christine asked, leaning into the more French like part of her accent as she backed away. Her eyes flared in horror and she forced herself to look even more pale than she already was.

"Now, now, my little bird, don't be afraid…" The blonde man smiled, striding forward, backing his prey into the wall. He produced a handkerchief from his breast pocket and held it firmly over her mouth, smashing it against her lips. "This is one of my favorite parts… Little birds always look more thrilling when they're close to succumbing…"

Christine's heightened demonic senses picked up the tang of the odorless gas-well, odorless to humans. She quickly identified it as chloroform. _So that's how he works…._ Christine let her brilliant blue eyes roll back as she slumped down the wall.

While his guide picked up the girl, the Chinaman turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of what appeared to be a crow in flight. He chuckled to himself, turning back to follow the young blonde man as he carried the unconscious woman.

Christine woke up, finding herself stripped and redressed. She quickly discovered her new outfit was made of something that clung to the body but was thin enough the wearer still felt bare. Keeping her head bowed, she started to move her hand.

With a start she realized her hands were bare as well, exposing the ten perfect black nails, razor sharp. She peeled her eyes open, frowning as she felt her normally carefully styled hair flowing down her back and in front of her shoulders.

Before she could do anything else, she heard the man's voice from before. "Gentlemen, tonight I offer you a fine young specimen. " His hand shot inside the cage to grasp a handful of the demoness' hair, snatching it toward him. With a sharp gasp, Christine gritted her teeth, feeling the mane of hair sliding back, exposing her mark to the world. "Behold! A young maiden marked by Satan himself!" Christine shivered, her eyes opening so she could look up at the man.

"You may choose to keep her in a cage, or you could play with her as much as you wish, or use her in a ceremony, or parts of her could be sold, according to what the customer prefers." He beamed. "For this _rare_ robin, the bidding shall begin at £250,000!"

Christine listened to the bidders as she was released. For good measure, she let herself fall forward, shivering. Finally one voice rang out above the others. "£350,000!" She listened as the bid was finalized. She had been sold like a horse to the highest bidder.

Despite being thrust into a dark room for safe keeping for her owner, the very thought made her smile.

Aleron Charbonneau strode confidently into the room where his pet was waiting. He glanced up at the time, a smile illuminating his otherwise dark face. Two minutes until witching hour… Simply perfect. He turned to the Chinese man who had guided him. "My thanks to you, _Monsieur_."

"But of course…" Lau smiled. "I shall leave you to your new toy," He turned, beckoning Ran-Mao from the shadows. He smirked as he added under his breath, "Mister Knight…"

Aleron looked to where the woman had been tied up and felt a new thrill run through him. He was certainly going to enjoy this. "He was right… What a lovely specimen you are." He locked the door behind him. His dark eyes glittered in amusement as the girl turned to face him, her eyes narrowed for a split second before she quickly widened them in what was supposed to be a show of fear.

"Monsieur…" Aleron watched as the chestnut haired woman backed up toward the bed.

"Now, now, honestly…" Aleron scolded, moving to sit on the bed, smirking as she quickly stepped away from him. He smirked at her as he regarded the time, hand ruffling his carefully combed hair slightly as his eyes flicked up to her, now a dark crimson color, "Didn't you, yourself, say that I was to pick you up before midnight, _ma femme_."

Christine frowned as she now stared at Sebastian Michaelis, though she was pleased she could drop the tedious act of playing frightened girl. "It took you bloody long enough. We have less than thirty seconds before midnight. We best get going to tell master." She started for the door only to have Sebastian catch her wrist.

"I don't think so."

Those four words were like ice in Christine's veins. She turned back to him, her desire to leave growing with every dwindling second. "Excuse me?"

"Surely," Sebastian drawled, tugging the physically weaker demoness toward him, "you didn't forget our little discussion?" He watched as horror spread across the young demoness' features, unbidden but not disguised. "And I thought you smart enough to realize that if I were to pay so handsomely for you, it would make since I get my money's worth." He pulled her down onto his lap, his steel arms caging her as he rested his hands on her back. "With just seconds away from the precise moment you go into heat, do you have any last words?"

"I _**loathe **_you, Sebastian Michaelis." The grandfather clock that stood in the Northwestern corner of the room chimed as the midnight hour hit. Christine closed her eyes as she let her head droop, feeling the familiar instincts kick in. This was her first time as a fully grown demoness that she was around a male for this season. The others hid themselves away from their starved counterparts. She wondered for a split second if they would grieve her disappearance this year.

As if demons felt grief.

Christine was distracted as she felt his hands stroke her back, igniting her lust as they sensually moved. "_Christine…"_ He whispered. "_Will you dance for me now?"_

"Yes…" Christine whispered, shivering as his warm breath on her neck had her undone. She slowly leaned back, flipping her hair back to expose her visible milky skin to him. Slowly, with deliberation, she moved against him in a rhythmic manner, all the while her hands went behind her to start unlacing the odd article.

Once it was undone, Christine leaned forward, brushing her lips along his jaw towards his mouth. "How am I doing… _Master_?" She whispered as she brushed her lips against his, slowly sliding her arms out of the straps which held the unitard up. The only thing which held the fabric up, covering her breasts, was the fact that she was pressed against him, grinding slowly against his hips.

Sebastian groaned softly at her use of the word "master". He leaned back so that he could watch the fabric fall, exposing her torso to him as he felt his loins stir. Bracing himself with his arms he watched as she slowly unbuttoned and slid his shirt from him, exposing his chest to her in turn. As he felt her lean down and lap at him he couldn't help but growl. Already the sensual movements between them were driving him insane.

Finally, Sebastian decided he needed to take charge. While he had let her strip herself and him, he formulated just which ways he would take her. With a slight snarl, Sebastian flipped them and had her pinned on the bed. As he leaned down he could feel his mark tingle. _No. Not now…_

Christine felt his lips on her neck, gliding down towards her full bust he moved. She too became aware of a tingling located where her mark was. She was brought to the present, however, when Sebastian bit down on her, lapping up where the blood had been drawn. This caused a low moan to be emitted from the demoness.

Sebastian came undone at that one moan. He started to kiss down her body before finally deciding that he just needed to take her now. Once she carried his scent on her body, Sebastian decided, then he could afford to be slow and sensual. Right now though, he knew that any number of demons could smell her and would be on their way.

With that in mind, Sebastian settled himself in between her thighs. He let his hand fall to grasp his length so that he could properly position himself.

Before Sebastian could thrust forward into her waiting body, both demons felt their contracts pulse violently. Ciel wanted them right _now._ It was an order-something of which neither could disobey.

Sebastian swore. He just couldn't catch a break, could he?

…..

_And thus concludes this chapter of __A Match Made in Hell__! I hope you guys liked it! Please comment and send me reviews on this chapter! _


	8. His newest butler, escape

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile since I've put out a chapter but between school and a confusing personal life, I just haven't really been able to sit down and *write*. I've been lucky enough to be blessed with late arrival for two days, meaning that I don't have to be in school until noon. What this amounts to is me sleeping in and working on updating my fan fictions. I'd appreciate it if I could get, well, more reviews in general as well as the reviews being in depth and thoughtful. It helps me figure how where to go from there (I do have this mostly mapped out but I get little ideas for some details when I chat with y'all). **_

_**That being said, I'm so impressed with the response this is getting! 27 followers, 20 favorites and 19 reviews overall! I never thought my story would be so popular! **_

_**Without further ado…**_

His newest butler, escape

As the two demons stood before their master, telling him the details of what had been discovered, the feeling of animalistic rage and frustration permeated the room. Its strongest source would be that of the tall onyx haired butler, his usually calm and reposed manners preformed in a clipped sort of fashion. Rather than respond like how he was prone to do to his master, Sebastian showed a desire to quickly rid himself of this errand and continue what was to be finished from before. All the while the small boy spoke, Sebastian found himself eyeing his rival, sorely tempted by her very scent. That was perhaps the most frustrating part of all. At any point he tried to calm himself and focus, Sebastian would inhale and that blasted smell would get him racing again.

It pissed him off to know end, seeing how he was reduced to the same mindset of a buck during rut rather than that of being _Sebastian Michaelis,_ butler of the Phantomhive manor. Honestly, if he couldn't restrain himself and focus for a few mere minutes then what kind of butler was he? With this in mind, Sebastian set his jaw and narrowed his eyes as he focused, his fangs hidden but grinding against one another.

Christine on the other hand was enjoying the reprieve brought to her by her master. She was slightly annoyed that he interrupted but this would pass. What was more important was this posed a possible escape for her, a means for her to disappear and wait out this blasted season without the possibility of being tied up with the male beside her. Her determination only grew stronger as she felt his eyes roam her with anger at being denied a chance to place his scent on her and temporarily mark her as his. Christine could hear the grinding of teeth beside her and she narrowed her eyes, focusing on the mission.

"How would this be connected to our investigation?" Ciel asked, his voice flat but his brows furrowed slightly as he thought. From drugs to human trafficking… It made no sense.

"It is not apparent right now, but perhaps they are in fact related." Christine said simply. Out of the corner of her eyes she could have sworn she saw talons glint in the moonlight, however when she took a second glance his gloves were as perfect as ever, no talons in sight.

"Very well," Ciel waved his hand, "It is late and I am tired. Christine you are dismissed." He stood, waiting for Sebastian to prepare him for bed. He curiously regarded the faint gleam in the demoness' blue eyes as she bowed to him, hand over her heart.

"Good night, m'lord." Christine stood once more and walked out of the room, her skirts swishing, creating a fan of her scent as she exited. Once she was outside the door, Christine was confronted by a pair of golden eyes looking down at her. She blinked in genuine surprise. How in the hell did he manage to get inside with neither her nor Sebastian knowing?

"Good evening," the male murmured, extending his hand to gently take hers. He slowly pulled her gloved hand to his mouth to gently press his lips against the back of it. All the while his topaz eyes stared at her, devouring her. "Might I have the name of the lovely woman I am in the presence of?" He inquired, slowly pulling his lips back but not releasing her hand. Christine assessed him quickly, aware that she was losing time to escape. Still, she was transfixed by his gaze, feeling as if all the forsaken souls of Hell were joined together to hold her feet there in place.

"Christine." Her voice was joined by the familiar baritone of her rival. She turned her head to find him behind her, his eyes blazing with absolute enmity. Curiosity piqued within her and she calmly raised one russet brow at Sebastian.

"Ah, good evening, Sebastian Michaelis." The amber eyed male straightened upright from his previous position at which he was bent slightly. It was worth noting that he was taller than Sebastian with a slightly more athletic build. Deep inside of her, buried with all of her animalistic instincts, seeing this comparison made her slightly more inclined towards the newcomer. It did help that she was pit against Sebastian for Ciel's soul as well…

"Claude Faustus." Sebastian said flatly, not even attempting to hide the extreme displeasure he possessed from merely acknowledging the other demon. "What are you doing here?" From his past experiences with Claude he knew this could go one of two ways. However, Sebastian felt that this time Claude wasn't here for Ciel. His suspicions were proved true as Claude spoke.

"I am here for this lovely creature before me." Claude told him, gently tugging her forward. This caused the somewhat bewildered demoness to stumble into him, being brought against his body. As her soft flesh came in contact with his body Claude couldn't help but shudder with pure lust.

"I don't _think_ so." Sebastian's voice dripped with possessive aggression as he took Christine's other hand, tugging her back. With minimal effort exerted, Christine found herself against Sebastian's lean body for the second time that evening. "You see, she belongs to me." Sebastian smiled pleasantly before looking down at the demoness against him. His eyes smoldered down at her.

"So you say, but what does she think?" Claude countered, his eyes narrowed. He gazed at Christine, "have you been claimed?"

"No, nor do I-"

"See Michaelis, she doesn't belong to you if you haven't marked her. With that being said," Christine found herself no longer on the ground, rather she was held in what would come to be called bridal style, "I'm going to rectify her status. Good bye." Claude turned only to find blades of finely polished silverware poised at his throat.

"I don't _**think so.**_" Sebastian growled. There was a moment of still before the three demons found themselves outside. Claude and Sebastian were engaged in battle, each simultaneously doing two things at once: the first was trying to defeat the other so they may claim the prize- Christine. The other task they were trying to accomplish was impressing the female with any and every attribute they had. You see, no matter their rank, all demons were animals at their core. No amount of fine breeding or strength, power or wit could change that. And as animals, they knew one thing- females would only pick the male that stood the better chance of providing the best offspring.

Christine knew this. She watched interestedly for a few moments before her sharp mind realized that she could escape while they battled. _Of course… They're too focused on one another to notice if I've disappeared…_ With a slow smirk on her lips, Christine faded into the shadows, disappearing to an unknown location.

Sebastian was the first to notice her disappearance. He glanced back at Christine, wanting to see her expression as he bested Claude momentarily. His eyes widened when he couldn't see her at all. He scanned the entire area. There wasn't even a trace of her aura left! "She's gone." He hissed in anger. His eyes slid to his opponent, his fury almost palpable in the air.

"She's clever…" Claude murmured, righting himself as he scanned the area as well. "She used our distraction to escape. _Very_ clever." He sighed, removing his glasses for a brief moment to rub the bridge of his nose, appearing to be in deep thought. Where could she have gone in such a brief amount of time?

Sebastian's thoughts were on par with Claude's as he racked his sharp mind for any clue as to where she could be. With some smugness he realized that in due time Christine would have to return. Ciel would call upon her and she could not for all of her strong will disobey his order. That was the one thing he had over Claude. He would know precisely when Christine would arrive and when she would be alone… Sebastian's entire being burned with pure pleasure at the mixture of triumph over Claude and the opportunity to sate his inhuman lust. With this in mind, Sebastian made a soft _tch_ sound at Claude. "Of course she is. As a servant of the Phantomhive manor she is among the best." What this translated to was _I only choose the best_. Unlike many demons, Sebastian refused to lower his standards-despite the shortage of females.

Claude said nothing as he turned, striding away confidently. He paused for a moment before murmuring, "This isn't over, Michaelis. I'll be back in time for her and when I am… expect the fight of your pitiful life."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sebastian said flatly. He didn't need to see Claude's face to know that the golden eyed demon's mouth twitched into a deadly smile that mirrored his own.

It was clear the thought shared by both males…

_She will be __**mine.**_

Christine sat calmly before the green eyed demon in what was a luxurious bedroom, resting upon a lavish bed. Despite the bed being more for show than anything it was quite soft, filled with down feathers of an unknown variety. Currently the demoness watched as the tall blonde paced before her, hissing, growling and mumbling under his breath. His hands were clenched at his sides and his fangs were showing. "Calm down, Sammael, nothing happened." Christine told him boredly, reclining back some on the bed. She had let her hair down as she did.

"Nothing _yet_," Sammael growled, his eyes sliding to her. He ran his eyes over her, scrutinizing for any signs that she had been…taken.

"Honestly," Christine snorted in annoyance. "You're so childish sometimes."

Sammael paused, turning to face her. He slowly smiled, as if he were privy to an inside joke. He moved to sit beside her, extending his hand to stroke her soft cheek. He could feel his normally hard gaze soften as he looked at the small female before him. "Said the child."

"I am not a child." Christine retorted, turning her head from him angrily. She loathed when he brought up her age. She was quite aware she was young.

"Hush now, darling, you know I meant nothing of that." He moved to slowly embrace her, pulling her petite frame to his.

"Come off this instant! Let go!" Christine hissed, squirming free. She turned to face him, frowning deeply.

"Must you always shun my affection?" Sammael asked her, amused. At a low hiss from the female, Sammael chuckled, his rich bass laughter filling the room. It gave the place a warm effect, almost making it possible to forget they were in the deepest recess of hell…

"What is so funny?" Christine demanded, her eyes flashing.

"I was just appreciating the irony, that's all. You accuse me of being childish, yet…" Sammael shook his head, leaning forward to place a tender kiss against the demoness' forehead. He could smell that she had came into heat and knew she was quite capable of giving into the demonic lust with any number of males….

Casting away the thought before his mood darkened once more, Sammael withdrew, looking deeply into Christine's eyes once more. "It's time for you to rest."

"I am not tired." Christine argued, glancing at him from under her lashes.

"Even so, take the opportunity. Sleep is a luxury that you will often forego for other things." Sammael stood, crossing to an arm chair beside a fireplace.

"Fine… If only it will make you stop pestering me." Christine grudgingly gave in, reclining all the way. She closed her eyes and within moments she was fast asleep.

Sammael sat slowly, his eyes trained upon the young, beautiful demoness that rested in his bed. He had been able to smell the Spider's scent on her but what infuriated him the most was the Crow's scent all over her. It was strong on her, covering her own scent slightly. He knew that they hadn't lain together because Christine told him so. Still… they had to gotten close. With a snarl he narrowed his eyes, forcing himself to remain calm as he watched her. He reminded himself that with her sleeping in his bed, she would carry his scent on her once more, effectively guarding off any male that was smart enough to know who Sammael was. With a rumble of satisfaction, Sammael settled down to wait for Christine to wake, in no particular rush at all. He had only one thought in mind as he watched her…

_ She was __**his.**_


	9. Special- Her butler, first encounters

_**WHAT IS THIS?! TWO UPDATES IN ONE WEEK?! MADNESS!**_ _**Although, it does make up for the fact that until yesterday I haven't updated in FOREVER. That being said I hope to get lots of reviews and comments. Don't be afraid to ask me questions! I like them! I'll probably answer them in my little author rant at the beginning of each chapter.**_

_**Oo! Speaking of, I believe I shall summarize today's chapter for my lovelies. There has been some speculation over Sammael and what his deal is. Today I'm shedding a wee bit of light for you lovely people.**_

_**As always, please be sure to leave an in depth review/comment and tell me what you think! **_

_**Now, onto the show!**_

**Her butler, first encounters**

_Winter, 1333 A.D. France_

In the deepest pit of what could be believed as hell by some, a young woman laid upon the dank floor of what appeared to be a torture chamber. Her hands were shackled and her ankle sported a single, thick cuff connected to a chain that firmly tethered her in place. Along her wrists and ankle was the rust colored smear of blood from where the woman tried to pull against the metal captors, trying to free herself. Across from her laid two bodies, pools of blood beneath them, coming together so that it was impossible to know where one body's pool ended and the other began. The woman didn't need to open her eyes to see that they were there, their faces transfixed in grim determination.

The woman knew that he'd come for her soon, that it was only a matter of time… The thought served to terrify and rally her. She lifted her head, pride emanating from the half slime covered face that had previously rested on the disgusting stone beneath her. She closed her eyes as she forced herself to sit up, bracing against the wall. She barely flinched as she heard a drunken roar close to the dungeon door. Within a few moments he would be there for her.

_I shall not let him have the best of myself forever. He may take what he wants of me for now… but I shall prevail… Even if I must go to Hell for it! If I have to sell my very soul to Satan himself, I SHALL! _

The woman opened her eyes as she felt the room go colder than before, as if something entered that sucked all the warmth and life from the place. Her eyes scanned the once dimly lit chamber only to be encountered by sheer black darkness… She swallowed. "W-what is going on…? Her voice only wavered slightly as she quietly inquired into the dark void.

"_Are you really sure about that? Abandoning a peaceful afterlife for the sake of revenge?"_ It was a voice as deep as the sea that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. She stopped breathing for a moment, hoping that if she didn't make a sound whatever this was would go away. Perhaps she was being tortured with tricks of the mind because she had barely a morsel of food since she was locked away in this forsaken hole of misery and despair… Or perhaps she had gone mad due to the grief of losing her brothers.

_ "You're not imagining things, nor am I going away until you answer the question. Are you prepared to give your soul for the sake of revenge?"_

The woman blinked in shock, thinking over what had been said. After a moment she asked, "How could you possibly give me what I desire most?"

There was a deep, rumbling chuckle at this statement. _"How utterly human, to ask such a selfish question… If you must know, I am from the very pit of Hell itself…"_

"Daemon…" She whispered, eyes widening in the dark.

_"Precisely. Your cry for revenge summoned me to you and I would be willing to serve a creature such as yourself. However, it comes with a price."_

"My soul…"

_ "Such a clever girl… Now, do we have a deal? Once you say yes, the gates of paradise will forever be closed to you."_

The woman only hesitated for a brief moment, glancing in the direction she knew her brothers' bodies to be. She recalled their faces, fixed with a grim, defiant expression. Their eyes had spoken to her, they said _avenge us._

"We have a deal!" She shouted, not even flinching as she heard the door slam and footsteps quickly descend the stairs toward her.

_ "Choose where I mark you. Keep in mind that the more visible the mark, the more powerful our contract is."_

"I WANT THE MOST POWERFUL CONTRACT YOU MAY MAKE!" She screamed, aware that the footsteps were quickening. She blinked in shock as two glowing eyes appeared before her, their pupils mere slits. She could barely see the glint of fangs in the light the eyes cast off.

_ "As you wish, __**my lady**_." The woman didn't have time to feel fear as she felt a clawed hand placed upon her bare chest, digging its way into her. She screamed in complete agony, imagining this had to be close to what Christ felt on the cross. Her body arched, contorting as fire spread through her.

After what had seemed like an eternity the pain stopped. The woman found she could open her eyes and see once more in the squander. Her eyes lighted upon the figure in front of her. Where there had been glowing, evil eyes, rested a pair of moss green ones. He was pale but not as pale as she had come to be. Soft, white-gold hair came to a stop atop his shoulders, almost reminding her of a halo. For a moment she wondered if she had been tricked because this was certainly no daemon before her… He had to be an angel.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." Only the voice had remained the same.

The woman could hear her keeper nearing with every blundering step and every crude insult. She looked firmly into the daemon's eyes and spoke in a sharp tone. "Kill him."

"As you wish, my lady." She watched as the angel-daemon stood, his eyes transfixed upon the man that had just entered the dungeon. He was gigantic, far larger than any of the men she had ever seen in her life.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?! I WILL TEACH YOU!" The drunken fool roared, starting forward. The blonde man merely raised his hand and stepped forward as the other charged. There was the sick, wet sound of flesh being punctured and torn as the blonde smiled.

"Never," the blonde leaned down to whisper into the stunned man's ear, "harm a lady." He suddenly withdrew his hand, pulling out the coward's still beating heart. Dark blood dripped from his hand as he held it for the other to see. He watched disgustedly as the scum fell to his knees, choking on his words before the light faded out of his eyes and his portly body fell sideways.

The woman sat still, her face giving no trace of horror or even disgust. She simply said, "Now free me."

The blonde strode over, slipping the edge of his finger under the shackle. With a small smirk, he twitched the tip of his finger, breaking apart the metal with ease. Both watched as the metal fell to the floor with a clank. This was repeated until she tried to stand, her weak legs buckling underneath her. Instead of meeting the cold, hard sensation of stone, the woman found herself in something that was hard but not in the same sense. She glanced up in surprise at the man, her eyes wider than before. "I couldn't let you fall." He smiled down at her in a charming smile. "Your next order, my lady?"

"Take me home… Tomorrow we bury my brothers with the full rights they deserve." The woman told him, relaxing into him as exhaustion began to quickly take its toll, making her eyelids droop.

"As you wish, my lady. There is just one more thing I should ask…" Sammael held her gaze with his own emerald gaze, his irises seeming to smolder down at her. "What shall you call me?"

"Have you not a name?"

"… Not exactly."

"What is your given name?"

"… Sammael." There was a silence that hung in the dank air. A few moments passed in which neither human nor demon spoke.

"Then," the woman said after some deliberation, "you shall be Sammael, knight to Christine of Churchilde." She started to smile but instead her eyes rolled back, finally closing before her head hung, rolling. Her emaciated chest rose and fell with her breathing.

Sammael made a soft _tsk_ sound as he held the sleeping woman. He could taste how pure she was without truly tasting her… Though he wouldn't mind that. With a soft chuckle he glanced over her frame. He supposed once she was cleaned and properly nourished once more that she could be beautiful. The thought of being in another bed made Sammael smile even more.

Sex and food… this would prove to be an easy job indeed. To think that Lucifer was trying to convince him this could stand to be potentially difficult.

With this in mind, Sammael carried his new mistress, Christine, to where he knew her home laid.

"Sammael." Christine's voice came from atop the stair case. He paused in his actions, looking back at the woman. He had been more than right when he assumed she would be beautiful once she was restored back to her proper size. He felt lust build within him as he eyed her soft curves and supple breasts through the thin material she slept in. Her long red hair was no longer in its braid that was worn throughout the day; rather it flowed freely down her back before stopping at her rump. Her brows were furrowed above two azure eyes. Her skin no longer held a purplish tint associated with the dead, rather it was the color of creamy milk, just brought in from outside.

Currently her voice was firm and she frowned, looking down at the demon. "What was all that commotion? I was trying to sleep."

"Pardon me, my lady, but there was a siege. It is nothing to worry about now-I have taken care of it."

"This is all very well, but do try to keep the noise down." Christine rewarded him with a tired smile before turning to disappear into her chambers once more. She shook her head, settling down in her bed, closing her eyes once more. She had almost reached the realm of sleep when she felt his presence in the room. With a soft sigh she opened her eyes, "Sammael, must you insist on watching me when I sleep?"

"I am just being protective." Sammael retorted, smirking slightly as he eyed her.

"No. You want to get into my bed. I told you once before, I am not giving away my innocence until I am certain who I have chosen loves me." Christine frowned at the scoffing sound from the daemon across from her.

"Love. Love is a stupid human word, nothing more." Sammael told her, stepping closer.

"You're wrong about that. It exists. Just because you have not had it does not mean it does not exist, Sammael." Christine told him, sitting upright. She stared up into his eyes, her gaze unwavering.

"How would you know I have never had love?" Sammael asked, leaning down so that his face was level with hers.

"You just told me it does not exist."

"Touché." Sammael chuckled. He had so far served under her for a year and was forced to realize that Christine was smarter than he gave her credit for. She was as cunning as any man he had come across. A truly fitting meal indeed.

_Summer, 1339_

Sammael stared at his sleeping mistress, a look of genuine surprise on his face. He had been brooding after Christine had rejected him once more. The difference was this time… it hurt. Her rejection sent a stinging wave of pain into his chest, dampening his spirit.

He couldn't understand why it hurt him that she had told him no. Every other time she had told him no it didn't matter; he always knew that she would allow him into her bed one day… But this time he had been brushing out her hair, running his fingers through it when he leaned to whisper against her ear.

In a silent snarl of frustration, Sammael racked his brain for a reason as to _why_. Why did she make him feel like he could tear himself apart rather than experience this ache in his chest?

The answer stared him in the face, forcing him to swallow his massive pride.

Love.

He was in love with his mistress.

"_What is love? Humans seem obsessed with it."_

"_Love is when you feel passionate affection towards another. You want them more than anything else."_

"_So love is lust?"_

"_No," Christine shook her head, "there is some lust to it but it is so much more than that… Love is putting someone else's happiness before your own desires. You want to protect them, no matter what the cost is to you because seeing their smile is enough…"_

As Christine's words rang in his mind, Sammael knew all of this held true. How often had he done things just for the benefit of seeing that small smile?

Sammael watched her sigh and turn in her sleep. He slowly sat beside her, moving to kiss her forehead. As he pressed his lips to her tender skin, he expelled a sigh from his heavy chest. What was he to do? Never before had he had to deal with anything like this before. She was supposed to be his meal-his punishment for losing that damn bet. He had never considered falling in love with his dinner…

His dinner. The thought of hurting her, marring that perfect white flesh with scarlet blood… As he gazed down at her, Sammael swore one thing.

_He would always protect her._

Christine frowned, setting her needle work aside as she stared at the unfinished cloth. She closed her eyes, lifting her hands to press upon her temples. She slowly closed her eyes, a soft sigh escaping her glowing rose lips.

"My lady?" Sammael asked, looking up at her at the sound of her sigh. "Is something the matter?"

"Sammael…" Christine started, "do you promise not to laugh if I tell you something?"

"Of course, my lady." Sammael told her, standing as he crossed to her. He had been mending a tunic that had been torn due to unfortunate events. He knelt before her, his eye dark with concern for his mistress'(and love's) well being.

"Sammael… I know you don't believe in love but… I feel nothing but love in my heart when I stare at you. I love you, Sammael… I am in love with you." Christine's voice was soft with emotion, her blue eyes swimming with that same emotion. She felt breathless as she confessed to him, knowing that he could never possibly return her affections, still- she knew she could not keep this from him forever.

Sammael was silent, staring up at her. He felt his chest clench and for the first time in all of creation, the demon was speechless. Not even when he stood before God, listening to his judgment and being cast from His grace and down into hell- to Lucifer's welcoming clutch-was he ever unable to find what to say. However, now, staring into her utterly human face, Sammael felt humbled.

"Please… do not stare at me like that. I know you do not feel the same." Christine turned her face away.

"My lady, I have never said I did not feel the same."

"Sammael." Christine snapped, her voice firm but her eyes watering. "Do not lie to me. I order you to never lie to me."

"Christine," Sammael took her hand in his, reaching up with his other to turn her face toward him. "I am not lying. I am in love with you." He leaned up without another moment's hesitation and pressed his lips to hers. She was warm and soft, like a sunbathed cloud from much earlier times. As he felt her respond to him, her lips moving against his, Sammael stood, sliding his arms around her.

He carried her like he would carry glass for she was just as beautiful and fragile to him. Swiftly they ascended the stairs, making their way into her room. They could feel one another's hearts beating rapidly in anticipation of what was to come.

That night they made love for hours, resting for a time to allow Christine to recover. All the while demon held human close as they laid upon her mattress. Though it was far from a pure cloud or a luxurious bed of silk and sin, that bed was the most comfortable resting place Sammael had ever had the pleasure of knowing. For the first time in an eternity, Sammael was happy.

"Sammael?" Christine's soft voice roused the blonde from his thoughts, his hand pausing in her beautiful mane of chestnut hair.

"Yes, my love?" Sammael asked.

"You mentioned daemons taking mates before… What did you mean?"

"We, demons, usually are loath to settle down. However, occasionally we do find what humans call 'our other half'." Sammael started. "When we do we mark them with our seal, showing the world that we belong to one another, that we are bound for the end of time."

"Would you… would you ever make me your…?"

"Christine…" Sammael murmured, bending to kiss her forehead with the utmost care, " you already are."

"I don't bear your mark." Christine argued, looking up in his eyes. "You said that mates bear one another's mark. All I have is our contract…"

"Placed upon you by me." Sammael told her, trailing his fingertips along her cheek and down along her jaw. "It rests over your heart… I can make a slight alteration but," he bent to place his lips over hers, "you are mine, in every way."

"And," Christine whispered, moving her lips against his, "are you mine?" At that question Sammael chuckled, his deep voice filling the room as he moved to place her arms around his neck, smiling against her luscious lips. They kissed for half a dozen heartbeats before Sammael finally answered.

"For eternity."

Christine was more than satisfied with this answer as she adjusted herself to end up beneath him, her body exposed to him once more, ready for the taking. As things became more heated the lights dimmed- a result of Sammael's doing. With every sigh, every moan, every caress of flesh two words reverberated through the two lovers.

_For eternity…_


	10. His newest butler, captured

_**Okay guys… First off I'd like to apologize for my absence. Things have been rather hectic lately so I wasn't able to sit down and just write. I'd also like to say that I've received some wonderful reviews in the past and would appreciate if I could get at least five on this chapter before I put up the next. I am really impressed though! 44 followers! That's insane (to me). **_

_**Any who, I hope you enjoyed the special from last time featuring Sammael. It was an interesting concept in my mind to write a whole chapter revolving around him.**_

_**However, back to the "present" time, let's recap, shall we? Sebastian was just about to copulate with Christine when Ciel called them back, much to Sebastian's irritation and Christine's delight. Once Ciel was finished with them, both demons found Claude was in the mansion with the sole purpose of taking Christine to breed. Since this didn't fly with Sebby the two engaged in a brief battle during which Christine escaped and fled right to Sammael's bed where she slept as Sammael fumed over the two males after the demoness.**_

_**Whew!**_

_**Without any further ado, I give you…**_

**His newest butler, captured**

_That stupid bitch._ Sebastian was cleaning the silverware, polishing it until it shone once more. It had been an entire week since Christine had disappeared and Sebastian's patience had worn thin. He had assumed originally that Christine would be back within a few days but his master hadn't ordered her back yet. When the onyx clad butler tried to subtly persuade the boy to bring the demoness back his request was met with a simple, "I'll call her back when she can be of use to me." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched slightly as he nodded.

_She will pay for making me wait. When I am through with her there will not be any doubt whom she belongs to. She won't even be able to WALK when this is over._ Sebastian tch'd as he stood, suppressing his animalistic instincts. On a purely observational level, he found this phenomenon fascinating. Though he had gone through quite a few of these seasons in his lifetime the fact that he was near a demoness and scented her, felt her supple flesh beneath him, felt her heat radiating off of her body…

Sebastian froze, his brows furrowed, his lips pressed together. Very rarely were demons described as _warm_. Why, he himself was absolutely freezing to the touch though he could feign warmth if need be so as to not raise any suspicions. Still, there was absolutely no reason for her to fake something like that, unless… She was not faking it.

Before the vermillion eyed demon could further ponder this, the scent of the all too familiar perfume that was firmly imprinted upon his mind wafted through the manor, pricking his senses. He felt himself begin to salivate while his feet led him soundlessly toward the source. He paused outside of the library where he knew his master to be, playing chess against himself.

"And what have you discovered during your little vacation?"

"The human and drug trafficking are in fact controlled by the same person. Whoever they are, they use the women to smuggle in the drugs." There was a slight pause before she spoke again, "I also found this in one of the rooms."

"It defiantly belongs to the Viscount Druitt," Ciel murmured, looking at the tag. "But he's far too thorough to leave this behind on accident." He looked at her, "is there anything else?"

"Not at this time."

"Very well then," Ciel told her, "you are dismissed. Stay around this time- it was a pain to get things done while you were gone."

"Did you not have Sebastian, Master?" Christine responded, arching her brow at him. She crossed her arms over her chest mentally, only allowing for a slight smirk. Her azure eyes stared down at the boy with a mixture of amusement and contempt.

"Yes, but he has begun to lose his touch." Ciel told her, lifting his tea to his lips, taking a long sip. He slowly looked up at her, "and I cannot have my knight falter." His eyes met the demoness' and he stared hard and unwavering, like that of a confident man. It brought a wicked smile to the woman's lips.

Christine inclined herself so that she was bowing to him, that smile still upon her utterly sinfully perfect lips. Without further ado the russet haired woman spun on her heel and walked to exit the manor, ready to leave this place for the time being. The demoness has never claimed to be a selfless being; in fact it was quite the opposite. With her work done she sought escape and for what? Self preservation of course. If she could manage to disappear before any males were to come things could be so much simpler…

"Young Master believes that I have lost my touch," Sebastian's voice sounded from behind her, his breath stirring the soft, fine hairs at the back of her neck. She shivered as she stood still for a moment, letting him continue. "It would seem as though you are gaining his favor right now." There was a symphony of emotions in his voice, the three heaviest being fury, indignation and something else that chilled the young demoness to the very core of her sin washed being. "I can see you starting to tremble? Are you afraid?" His lips were right beside her ear as he whispered ever softly and gently, like that of a declaration of love shared between two lovers or a parent to a child, "you should be." There was a brief moment of pause, the silence thick enough to be sliced with a knife, before the still was shattered. As Christine lunged for the nearest window, hoping that speed and agility, her old allies, would aid her in her escape, Sebastian snatched her roughly, his talons digging into her flesh. There was an angry cry as the demoness thrashed about, causing the male to stumble about slightly. The screeching of the female was enough to crack the glass though it was too high pitched for humans to hear.

Once Christine had turned herself in his arms she began to viciously attack him, not like a being with intelligent thoughts and an ability to manipulate others or the situation so that it benefits them. No, she fought like an animal, desperate to escape captivation. She hissed and screeched, clawing at his body. She felt his hand clamp over his mouth and even went so far as to bite him savagely, jerking her head so that she made a mess of the appendage. She could taste his crimson blood on her tongue and forced herself to think clearly despite the growing haze in her mind. She couldn't let him win…

While Sebastian used his strength to subdue and force the younger and weaker female into submission he wore a smirk. He knew from past experience it was not unlikely that the female in question would fight against a potential partner, subtly testing their strength. He watched as she finally relaxed what with her clothes and face covered in blood, her eyes still wild and glowing. He could tell that the woman in his arms loathed being bested.

She'd just have to get used to being dominated.

With quick, meaningful strides he carried the exhausted demoness to his quarters, intent on marking her this time. She was to be his and his alone and when he was through with her he would leave her and be focused once more on his task. Yes, once he had rid himself of this tension he could resume his duty… He locked the door and tossed her on the bed, over her instantaneously. He stared down at her, his body pinning her easily. He was pleased to see she was too spent to fight against him but he knew that she would be far more tired when he was finished with her. "Let me go…" The weak voice sounded beneath him, pulling him from his thoughts. With a slow smirk he met her eyes.

"And why would I do that? I have waited for you and I was rather patient while doing so. I think I've earned my reward, don't you?"

"Please…" She whispered, loathing the fact that she has to beg. She was struggling and he knew that. It was all of her will power not to just give in. She couldn't… She had heard stories of what happened afterwards and more so than that… What if she bore his child? It would take away from her duty as well as give him the upper hand. She was not about to let him win and use a child as a pawn against her.

"Wouldn't it be good to forget everything, even if it's just for tonight?" Sebastian had leaned down and licked along her jaw, smirking as he felt her shudder. Oh that exquisite perfume! It seemed to not only bathe her skin but it spread throughout the entire room, making it as if it was a hotbox.

"S-stop," Christine moaned softly, her eyes falling half-lidded as she felt his soft, wet muscle tracing designs on her pale skin. She shuddered, biting her lip as she felt his lips grace the smooth flesh of her neck, nipping occasionally only to soothe the discomfort away with a tender kiss. She inhaled sharply, trying to clear her head of the sensation he was giving her. She shook as he moved across a tender area on her throat.

"Come now… You and I both know there is no use in fighting it. Christine," He whispered her name, moving to her lips. He was learning quickly with her; apparently she was inexperienced as shown by her desperate then lust-drunk actions. She needed to be seduced thoroughly, to be swept off her feet and he knew just how to do hat. Sebastian watched as she closed her eyes, being lost in the sound of his silken voice and his skilled touch. "Indulge in pleasure...breathe a sweet poison deep into your lungs."

"Se…ba…st…ian…" Christine sighed slowly, letting go of her thoughts. There was a brief pause before she hooked her arms about his neck, letting him place his lips against hers in a slow, heated kiss, sealing the fate of the young demoness. Their lips moved slowly against one another, nothing more than gentle brushes for the first few moments before it went further, tongues becoming involved as well as hands. Here behind closed doors in the shadows they were not servants, they were not creatures chained to a pathetic being for the sake of a meal. No, they were male and female, participating in the oldest of rituals, one guiding and one being guided.

Every touch elicited a sigh or a moan from the other as they traded places between who was in control though deep down Sebastian knew he was the one who was directing her, subtly dominating her. He wasn't outright with his authority as he was in any other situation. He knew if he was going to lay claim to her that he needed to convince her and make her feel like she was his equal. His eyes hungrily drank in her now exposed form as he kissed along her perfect thighs. Idly he wondered if the temptress beneath him was in fact intact.

What an amusing thought- a pure demon. A virgin seductress.

When it came time to penetrate her in a show of feigned affection, Sebastian took her hands in his. With a wicked kiss he slid forward, a deep groan bubbling up from his chest to his lips. He didn't fail to notice there was something interesting about her. It was as if she were only partially intact, suggesting that this was not, in fact, her first time and yet it was. He stared down at her as she dug her claws into his back, trying to adjust. This was her first time with a demon. The very thought brought a devilish smirk to his lips.

It was not long before they were in a perfect rhythm, moans and sighs interrupted by the occasional snarl or growl. Eyes glowing and staring into the other's as they moved. The bed hit the wall with every thrust, threatening to break the frame or the wall, or perhaps even both. Sebastian was forcing himself to take his time rather than unleashing his full potential. Oh, there would come a time for that though.

"S-Sebastian!" Christine's call brought him from his reverie. Her face was flushed and her spine contorted beautifully as she gripped him tighter, bringing her closer to him and consequently letting him strike deeper within her. "T-there…harder, please… Don't stop…" Her cerulean eyes were clouded with lust and desire and Sebastian could feel her hot insides clenching him. A growl sprung from the usually onyx clad butler as he let himself go, moving faster and with more power than any human could ever dream of doing. The pants and moans and whines grew exponentially louder until Christine was calling his name louder than before. "Sebastian!"

"Louder." Sebastian ordered, his grip tightening on her hands.

"Sebastian!" Christine called again, louder than before. She could feel herself nearing her end, surprised that she hadn't had to touch herself like with any other man before. She felt their rhythm falter as she moved with a new desperation- one for him.

"Louder!" It was a full blown snarl; one with lips curled up over his teeth and pupils nothing but the thinnest of slits.

"**SEBASTIAN!**" Christine screamed as her eyes screwed shut and her spine arched to an almost painful angle. She quivered in his arms, her warm essence being released upon him as he too reached his climax. There was a moment in which he let out the most _sinful_ of moans, body rigid before his arms went slack and he barely caught himself from falling upon her.

The two stared at one another in silence, assessing the bruises, bites, scratches and marks upon the other. Sebastian let out a soft sigh as he pulled away from her, pausing to lie beside her for a moment so that he could catch his breath some. It was somewhat intriguing to him that she had made him a bit weary-temporarily exhausted him even. He turned his head to speak to her, only to find that she had curled up, like a cat, and fell asleep beside him. How interesting. No matter to him. Sebastian only spared her a glance before he stood, redressing himself once more. He went about to see to his duties, his mind clear for the time being as his hunger had been temporarily sated by the demoness sleeping upon his rarely used bed.

With a candelabra in hand he recalled his first vision of her, not to terribly long ago by human standards, smirking with his knowledge now. If only he had known at the time that he would have the wicked temptress of his daydream in his bed… He chose to think that her exhaustion afterwards only attested to one thing he knew true:

He was one **hell** of a lover.


End file.
